Elycia
Full name: Elycia Drem (Eh-lie-see-ah) Occupation: Sword-for-Hire Relationships: Trained in theft by ragamuffins on the street; trained in combat through watching tournaments, common passerby with plenty of time, travelers, and her own hand. Family status: Adopted Mother: Katrina Drem, common peasant. Found Elycia on the streets and took her in, with consideration from her father. Father: Harrold Drem, common peasant. Agreed to take in Elycia when approached by Katrina, despite their inability to care for themselves. Afterwards they often neglected themselves in favor of Elycia's health. Backstory Abandoned by her real parents, Elycia spent the ages of 6 to 8 on the streets. She learned from this her cocky, chipper attitude, finding that staying positive and laughing at most situations brought her better luck. That must have been true, because Elycia was soon adopted by Harrold and Katrina Drem, a young couple plagued by peasantry. Harrold and Katrina made for kind and understanding parents, accepting her social graces as those obtained without guidance. Elycia and her parents continued struggling to survive, but she was grateful to her parents for their great sacrifice and was at an age she thought she should begin to contribute. So, young Elycia, 13, found a member of a thieve's guild who would teach her the ways of free monies. After accumulating some considerable wealth, she shared the spoils with her parents and was dumbstruck by their disappointment. Elycia, unable to return the stolen monies, left it to her parents after arguing their apprehension at taking the money. This left her with some conundrum; continue stealing to make money easily, or find a way to actually earn money. Her parents had a moral that was a bit higher than her own, despite their attempts at raising her moral code. Elycia's short time living for herself instilled a strict rule that was: Look out in front, look out behind. In short this meant caring for herself and those close to her foremost, while not causing any problem that would bring a knife in her back as she slept. She had some skill with a sword, and the town she grew up in was twisted enough to allow a young girl to compete in tournaments. Elycia never won at first, making it through those that had little to no skill but getting trampled once more skill than tripping your opponent was applied. Her dedication brought kindness to others' hearts, and she was able to get pointers, tricks, and even an occasional weapon! Once she learned to fight properly, even winning a tournament here and there, she began hunting for money. Bringing in meats and hide. It wasn't much, but her family was proud of her. On her 20th birthday, she decided to leave her parents and go adventuring herself. Offering her skill with a sword as means for work for pay, to track and hunt people, Elycia found this was much better than hunting animals and much more dangerous. Of course weighing each contract carefully, she won't accept just any work, there is no need for enemies in higher places. Category:PC Category:Characters